Special Victim
by glitter2126
Summary: Lysandra may look like like an ordinary girl, but her past tells a different story.
1. Chapter 1

I used to believe that hell was a place below the ground, I was wrong. Then again I was wrong about a lot of things back then. Maybe I'm starting to get ahead of myself, maybe your wondering what on earth I am talking about, well let me begin in the beginning of my story, to the beging when I became a _special victim_.

Let me begin by saying my name, Lysandra, I know weird…right? Anyway I was your typical teen: loud, funny, happy and full of life. I was also your typical California dreamgirl (Pretty ironic since I live in Canada!): I was 5'4, beach blonde hair, and the bluest eyes you could ever have imagined… that was what I used to look like, before the accident.

I guess it all began when I entered my last year in highschool, I was sixteen, had lots of friends, wasn't a geek, yet wasn't popular… life was good….

**Flash Back**

"Hey, Lysandra, you all pumped up for a new year" Becky said

Ahh yes good old Becky, always cheerful, and my best friend. Honestly if we weren't seen together you would have been in a state of shock, if you knew me back then. I mean we went every where together, we even went fishing together… in the middle of winter, but that's another story.

"Well I'm not. I haven't even reviewed our chemistry notes from last year." replied Megan.

By now you probably have assessed that Megan is the "geek" in our little group of friends, but hey it's always good to have a friend that is smart.

"HELLO… earth to Lysandra!" said Claire.

Claire as you can probably tell is the upfront one. Seriously if she doesn't like what your doing, she wont be afraid to tell you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya I guess I'm ready, it's no big deal or anything. I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"No big deal…ARE YOU CRAZY, THIS IS ARE LAST YEAR AT RESURRECTION, AND YOU"RE SAYING IT'S NO BIG DEAL!?!" said Megan so loud that even a few people in the halls stopped to look at us funny.

"Whoa! Chill out Megan." Claire said in her calm voice… Oh I forgot to mention along with being upfront with you, Claire can say the weirdest things in the calmest tone (Just a heads up.)

"Anyway" said Becky "What have you got this semester?" Directing the question to me, since Megan and Claire seemed to be having a bit of a, RATHER loud, conversation on their own.

"Oh you know the usual: Math, science, religion, and gym."

"Kool, so have you heard about the bloody blonde murders yet?" interrupted Claire.

"Of course I have. It's been all over the news." Megan Said, also interrupting us…

…The real question was who hadn't heard of the bloody blonde murders? It had been all over the news for the past 2 months. Several blondes had been found at random all over Ontario, They appeared to have been raped then killed. The police had no leads at all except for a "supposed" strand of grey hair (But I'm getting ahead of myself again) The reason why this guy was so hard to catch was because he/she had no pattern, it looked like he/she struck at any random place. I can still remember hearing about the first murder, it happened around the end of June, right before school ended…

… The bell pierced the halls like a blade. We quickly said our goodbyes, and headed to our separate classes, to begin a normal school year… If only I knew it was the beginning of a year of hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch

Ch.3

For me school is a drag… I mean every day seems like an eternity, but that is completely off point. Anyway, the school day went well. I mean I survived the day without getting lost (Which was a very big accomplishment to me!) All I had left was gym… That's when this mess all began… When I met my gym teacher.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. The co-ed gym class all gathered in our school workout room. Everybody in their little cliques of friends, the jocks in one group, the preppie's in another (you get the point). All that was missing was our teacher.

**FLASHBACK**

"Where is the teacher?" I thought to myself.

"If the teacher doesn't show can we leave?!" A tall muscular boy said, who was hanging out with the jocks.

As if on que the workout room door opened with a soft click. But instead of it being Mr. Poluza (Our regular gym teacher) there stood a man roughly 6 feet, dirty blonde hair in a clean cut, green eyes, roughly in his 30's, and had a pretty good muscular body (Not that I was looking or anything! ;p)

"Good afternoon class…" He said, his voice smooth and cool, with a hint of a British accent to it. "Unfortunately you regular gym teacher, Mr. Poluza, decided to retire this summer. My name is Mr. Bron, and I am your new phys ed teacher."

He slowly gazed around the work out room, looking at us as if he was inspecting us. His eyes never stopped surveying the room until he saw me. He gazed at me his eyes in mine, until he seemed to notice what he was doing, and looked away.

"Well class, let's get started!" He said….

**Yes I know this chapter is short, and I haven't updated this story lately, but I have been really busy… Don't worry I'm hoping to start writing more as soon as mid- term exams are over!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch

**Ch.4**

**YAY ch 4 is done… sorry it took so long**

"Good work people, lets keep up the good work pace for 10 more minutes." Mr. Bron belted out, surveying the workout room full of students, who were on several workout machines.

Some students were sweating incredibly much, falling behind the pace of the other students who kept up their pace with no problem. Luckily I was one of the people who kept up…

It had been 4 months since school had started, which brought me into the middle of December, which meant Mr.Bron had been teaching our gym class for 4 months. Don't get me wrong Mr.Bron was an excellent teacher, he always seemed to be able to motivate us when we felt like we had no energy, but something about him just didn't feel right about him… I don't know whether it was his accent, or his face that bothered me, or maybe it was the fact that he liked to help me or praise me more then the other students, like when I'm keeping a good running pace on the treadmill he'll stop the class and exclaim "Look how well she's keeping the beat so she doesn't tire out easily…" Well whatever it was I just couldn't figure it out. Although maybe it was just my imagination playing games on me, after all what with bloody blonde murders taking for the worst. (5 more murders had occurred. and the police only had the grey strand of hair as their only lead.) I mean who wouldn't be precautious. Whoever he/she was, they knew how to do their job well.

… "Lysandra. Lysandra, are you in there." A voice penetrated my thoughts. I focused back to the real world to find Mr. Bron standing next to the treadmill I was on. I looked around at the classroom which was now empty, except for Mr.Brom and I. I slowed down to a complete stop and gave Mr. Bron a very confused glance.

"The bell rang 3 minutes ago." Mr. Bron said giving a small smirk, not mocking or anything, just a smirk. His pale blue eyes stared directly into mine.

"Ohhhhh…" Was the only response I could give. Not that I was being rude or anything, it's just that how stupid could I have been not to realize that. I felt a small blush rising to my cheeks _"Crap" _I thought trying to force the urge not to show the light blush in my cheeks. Unfortunately it didn't work, I slowly felt my cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.

"_Well maybe if I'm lucky he won't notice." _ I thought. Unfortunately, you guessed it, it didn't work I saw Mr. Bron's smirk turn into a full fledged smile. "W..Well I guess I better get going." I said, Before I turned to get off the tread mill, which was blocked by Mr. Bron.

For a split second our eyes caught, then released. And then he moved out of my path. I quickly gathered all of my things. Mr. Bron was still in the room watching my every move, I could tell because I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck, I gathered the last of my things and quickly was about to leave the room when…

"Oh Lysandra…"

I stopped dead in my tracks, turned around to face him. All of a sudden I felt a feeling of insecurity and danger serge through my veins. Nervously I looked him in the eye and said "Yes Mr. Bron?"

" I was just wondering, your friend Marie Claire said that you where heading to New York for you Christmas vacation. Is that true?" He asked.

"yes, I am. We are leaving as soon as the holiday starts, which I guess is today, so we will be leaving on Sunday." I said, trying hard not to sound like a scared child.

"Well that is wonderful!" He said "Make sure you visit all the best shopping spots." He said in a cheery tone, that for some reason didn't feel right to me.

"Ummm, Ok I will. Merry Christmas." I replied, then without waiting for a response raced out of the room, into the hallway and out the door. Without looking back I walked down to the park that is right beside our school, sat on one of the snowy covered swings, and let out a deep chilled breath out into the crisp air. _"What is the matter with me? Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?" _ these questions and more raced through my head.

After about 15 minutes I got up, swept my bottom to get rid of the snow which had plastered on to my jeans and headed down the snow covered sidewalk to my home. _"I'm not going to let this ruin my vacation. After all I have more important thing to worry about. Like we're leaving tomorrow and I haven't even packed." _I thought as I walked home, But like so many things I was clueless … I was clueless about the strange vehicle that was parked in the parking lot of the school, who hid a stranger watching my every move…


	5. Chapter 5

… Christmas, for me, was always a big thing in my family

… _Christmas, for me, was always a big thing in my family. We always ended over doing our selves in some way or another, weather it be with the tinsel, the Christmas cookies, the stockings, the tree, the presents, or maybe we just over did ourselves in all those categories. _

_That's why when my mother suggested that we go away for the holidays, my heart leapt for joy, literally. I mean the big Christmas thing was really cute for when I was, like, 6 or 7, but when you're 16 it gets pretty embarrassing when you need to dress up in a Christmas sweater (courtesy of your grandmother), while wearing Christmas antlers in a store, along with your whole family, just so that you can get that one "special" photo, so that it can be sent to all your friends and relatives… I'm sorry I can't do that anymore! So even though my father was upset about not spending Christmas at home, he humbly agreed._

_I can't say, though, that I didn't completely Miss Christmas at our home, but, I have to admit New York was pretty awesome! The hotel that we stayed in, the Ritz was so luxurious it was like heaven! __**And the shopping**__, OMG, it was like I had died and had really gone to heaven, it was paradise! All the shops and malls filling the streets, all in a row, W\with deals and sales of all kinds, so was it really surprising when I was found entering the hotel lounge with my arms full of shopping bags from stores of all kinds…_

…The sound of my white and pink winter boots clicked on the marble flooring as I made my way through the front door. I greeted the man holding the door open, and gave him a courteous smile, which, he returned. I walked past the main desk towards my way to the elevators. I pressed the key to go up. I set down my bags and started fumbling for my room key. Normally I would just knock and one of my parents would let me in, but, today we set out on our own and they said that they wouldn't be back until 5, and seeing as it was only 3…

"Excuse me miss"

I turned to see a bell boy, mid twenties and pretty cute, with a cart full of luggage.

Just then the elevator opened with a small "_Ding"_. I stepped aside so he could get through, but a voice piped up, a voice which I knew far too well.

"Don't worry sir, I can get my luggage from here." The figure said as he stepped out from behind the bell boy. It was Mr. Bron. He took one look at me and said: "Lysandra? Fancy meeting you here! I knew that you were coming to New York, but never did I believe that we would be in the same hotel together." He smiled, his British accent was full of joy.

My blood ran cold, as a chill ran down my spine, all the way through to my insides. That _in-danger _feeling returned to me, like the day before holidays. I could say nothing. I hardly knew if I could speak at all, for I felt my breath sneak all away from me. It was one thing to lie about my friends telling him that I was coming here; I had asked Claire about why she had told Mr. Bron, but she swore to me that she hadn't said a word. But to come here to the exact same hotel that I was staying in, now that was just a step out of line.

The bell boy muttered _very well sir_, and began walking away. I cautiously walked inside the elevator, making sure I didn't knock over any of the luggage. Mr. Bron then got in and pressed the button for the 8th floor, as I pressed the button for the 9th floor.

The ride was silent, and I prayed to go that he wouldn't talk to me but, as we came up to the 8th floor, he said a sentence. A sentence, which, even to this day I can still hear him saying:

"Would you mind helping me with my luggage? I didn't think that I had that much, but it seems I do."

I looked over, to see him looking at me with a gentle expression. I sighed, regaining my breath and my talk again. Why was I so nervous? I though getting away from the bloody blonde murders would relax my mind. I had to stop this stupid child play. So I smiled and said the answer that ended up changing my life forever: "Sure"

Mr. Bron stepped out of the elevator and got the front end of the cart, I grabbed the back, and we pulled the cart down the hall, turned right, then down another hall and turn left again. We stopped in front of room number 823. Mr. Bron fumbled for a moment looking for the key, but something was off. I noticed something as he put his head down. His blonde hair seemed to slide ever so slightly on his scalp, and before I could catch another glance he looked up with key in hand. He opened the door, as I pushed the cart inside his room.

I stopped, once inside, and heard the door shut. At first I didn't panic, but my heart pace began to quicken as I heard the turn of the lock.

I tried to make my self look busy, so he wouldn't become suspicious. I heard him go into the bathroom and come out. I turned around to see that he was only a foot, or so, away from me. I began to feel sickened as the feeling came back, and I again lost my talk, but still I kept cool. I made my way to the door. But as I was walking past Mr. Bron I felt his arm creep up, lightly stroking, against mine before grabbing hold at my elbow joint.

We side looked at each other, his hand on my arm. And something about his face, his expression, just made me so scared.

"Where do you think you're going." He said more of a statement than a question. His voice was no longer the kind fun-loving teacher. It was deeper and sounded threatening, which made my being scared turn into pure fear.

I tried to move forward, but his grip tightened so that it hurt.

"I've been watching you for a long time…" he began, and I felt his grip tighten. "…ever since I first saw you in my class."

This time I threw my weight into running to the door. His body swung around behind mine and his free hand latched onto my other elbow, so I couldn't move without pain filling my body. I felt the hot breath of him draw up against my neck. "I knew that you were the one." He said.

A wave of anger flashed through me. I drew back my elbow, trying to ignore the pain, elbowing him in the chest. He let go and I swung a hooking punch which landed dead-on in the temple. Mr. Bron went back, if only for a minute. But when he looked up I saw that his blonde hair was halfway off and all twisted.

He reached up and took of his wig to revile a head of silver-grey hair… He smiled as my blood ran cold.


End file.
